Detencion con kurenai
by Tianx
Summary: Naruto y Kurenai en la sala de detencione


Naruto se sentó en la sala de la academia, con la mano en la frente mientras miraba por la ventana. Naruto estaba soñando despierto sobre cómo llegó a estar en este lugar. _"¿Por qué recibí una semana de detención por sólo una pequeña broma a Mizuki-sensei, ¿y qué si yo muriera su pelo verde"_ , pensó. "¿Cuándo es el profesor responsable de la detención iba a llegar", se quejó.

La puerta de la habitación abierta diapositiva revelando un cabello, diosa de ojos carmesí oscuro. Naruto miró hacia la puerta para ver a la mujer con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

"Kurenai-sensei usted está a cargo de la detención esta semana" Naruto soltó. Kurenai miró a Naruto con indiferencia.

"Naruto que estamos aquí", dijo Naruto asintió con la cabeza en la complacencia. Kurenai se sentó en la silla frente a la clase. Kurenai comenzó a Naruto su momento le estaba dando una de sus famosas sonrisas y ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. "Naruto por qué estás aquí", preguntó Kurenai.

Naruto almidonada la parte posterior de la cabeza tratando de encontrar una respuesta "bien que jugó una broma a Mizuki-sensei y ahora estoy aquí", afirmó suspiró y se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Naruto.

"Muy bien, Naruto para su castigo que va a escribir:" No quiero broma mi sensei más "50 veces en la pizarra, al lado te lavas los escritorios en todas las habitaciones de clase", dijo ella con frialdad y se fue para volver y sentarse.

"Awe hombre" Naruto se quejó Naruto se levantó de su asiento y con la pizarra y la selección aumentó un pedazo de tiza y empezó a escribir sus líneas. Kurenai viendo como él escribió los 50 condenas.

Naruto entonces se puso a trabajar en la limpieza de las mesas. Él tomó una esponja y un cubo de agua y jabón y fregado cada mesa impecable. Kurenai sin dejar de mirar por encima de él. Mientras Naruto se trasladó desde cada aula hr descubrió que Kurenai no lo estaba siguiendo para asegurarse de que estaba haciendo su trabajo. Rechazó la idea de ver que Kurenai-sensei, y volvió a su trabajo, él la encontraría cuando terminó su trabajo para el día.

Xxxxxx xxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx x con Kurenai xxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Kurenai estaba sentado a la mesa de trabajo aburrido porque no tenía nada que hacer. _"No hay nada que d, pude ver a Naruto, pero estoy seguro que va a hacer su trabajo",_ pensó. Kurenai se sentó allí pensando en qué hacer con su tiempo restante. _"Pude leer el libro que me dio Anko"_ sí pensé que iba a hurgar en su escritorio y sacó un pequeño libro nuevo papel.

Mientras leía, aunque las páginas se encontró con una escena de total desnudez y el sexo, ella se dio cuenta de que el libro que estaba leyendo era una porno. Un rubor intenso apareció en el rostro de Kurenai "howcould que dar esto a mí", gritó, pero en vez de tirar el libro se encontró con que no podía dejar de leer. El rubor creció más rojo para cada página y un deseo creciente crecía dentro de ella.

Ya no podía tomar y se quitó los pantalones y deslice las bragas exponiendo su coño al mundo. Ella le tomó la mano derecha y dos húmedas de su dedo con saliva y se puso a jugar con su coño. Su mano izquierda estaba apretando su pecho y pellizcando sus pezones. "Oh, Dios", gimió mientras ella continuó jugando con su coño.

Xxxxx xxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxx fuera del aula xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

"Sweet terminé ahora tengo que ir a casa" Naruto aumentó cuando llegó a la puerta del aula, oyó un ruido. Naruto apretó la oreja junto a la puerta para encontrar que el sonido se originó en el salón de clases.

Naruto ser curioso tobogán la puerta a una grieta para mirar en la sala de lo que vio sorprendido y lo emocionado. Allí, en la sala se estaba masturbando Kurenai-sensei y gimiendo como una loca. La polla de Naruto se endureció al ver a su sensei masturbándose.

Kurenai estaba ahora masturba y agarrando sus pechos y jugar con ellos. Kurenai estaba jugando con ella misma fuerza que dejó de jugar con sus pechos y movió su mano izquierda para frotar y apretar su coño, mientras que su mano derecha tocó a sí misma.

Naruto estaba creciendo más caliente por el segundo empezó a frotar su pene inconscientemente mientras observaba Kurenai jugar con ella. _"Dios Kurenai-sensei es muy caliente",_ pensó Naruto continua para verla.

Kurenai estaba sintiendo su orgasmo ella confiaba en sus dedos más rápido. Sintiendo su clímax es que ella dio un largo gemido lujurioso mientras utiliza ambas manos para exprimir sus pechos mientras sus jugos roció a cabo y cayeron al suelo. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

"¿Te gustó el show Naruto" Kurenai dijo abriendo los ojos y miró hacia la puerta. Naruto miró con los ojos abiertos en estado de shock, la idea de lo que sabía que él estaba allí plagado de opinión. "Entra Naruto" dijo señalando a venir pulg Naruto hizo lo que le dijo y salió de la habitación y vio a Kurenai, sin saber que había un bulto en sus pantalones.

"Usted niño travieso ¿no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a alguien", dijo con calma plenamente consciente de que Naruto estaba mirando a su cuerpo. "Asumo que haya terminado con su trabajo", dijo, Naruto nunca asintió apartar los ojos de coño expuestos de Kurenai. "Bueno es su siguiente tarea es limpiar mis jugos en el suelo", dijo sonriéndole.

"W-qu-qué" Naruto tartamudeó Kurenai sonrió y le hizo un gesto para acercarse a ella hasta que estaba justo en frente de ella.

"Naruto yo soy tu sensei harás lo que yo os mando, y lo hago con una sonrisa", dijo agarrando la barbilla "¿me entiendes" Naruto hizo una mueca. Naruto asintió y Kurenai dejó que su barbilla ir "ahora comienzan o bien", dijo ella con frialdad.

"O si no qué" Naruto dijo audazmente Kurenai sonrió y en un movimiento brusco Naruto se puso de rodillas y Kurenai agarró la barbilla de Naruto de nuevo haciendo que la mirara.

"O bien los malos tienen que castigar y mal decirle a todos lo que es un niño travieso usted es", dijo Naruto luchó del agarre de Kurenai y dejó caer su rostro en tierra."Ahora Lick it up" dijo Naruto se agachó hasta que su cara estaba en el suelo y sacó la lengua. Poco a poco se lamió todos los jugos húmedas del suelo. Una vez que terminó, volvió a mirar Kurenai el que se sentó allí sonriendo.

"Terminé", dijo con desprecio por su sensei.

"Bueno ahora quítate la ropa", dijo mientras se levantó y procedió a quitarse la blusa dejándola completamente desnuda. Naruto se levantó y se quitó la ropa quedándose desnudo, tomó sus manos para cubrir su miembro duro.

"Oh, eres tímido", dijo sonrojándose culo ella lo empujó sobre la mesa. Inmediatamente se puso encima de él y se colocó a su miembro duro. Luego se sentó y tomó en su polla dura. Naruto gruñendo en el nuevo peso y sensación.

"¿Por qué están haciendo esto?" Naruto preguntó Kurenai sonriendo a la pregunta formulada.

"Estoy haciendo esto porque masturbándose realmente no me satisface, y te voy a dar una recompensa por hacer su trabajo tan bien", respondió ella mientras ella comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo de su pene. Naruto simplemente se recostó satisfecho con la respuesta con un rubor en su rostro. Kurenai y Naruto comenzó a gemir en la nueva sensación tanto se siente.

Después de un rato empezó a confiar en Naruto y que navegan con los pechos de Kurenai. Se sentó y comenzó a chupar sus pezones. Ambos estaban gimiendo como una loca.

"Hmm me voy a correr" Naruto gritó mientras liberaba dentro de la vagina de Kurenai mientras se siente líquidos fríos lavan en su polla. Kurenai había llegado demasiado.

"Ahora es mi turno" dijo Naruto mientras se volcó Kurenai lo que estaba en la posición del misionero sobre la mesa. Naruto se acercó al borde de la mesa y se colocó en remojo coño de Kurenai. Naruto lentamente empujado pulg Kurenai le gritó a la intrusión. Naruto comenzó en un buen ritmo lento moviendo su polla dentro y fuera de horas coño. Él cubrió sus piernas contra su pecho para que pudiera empujar mejor. Enterró la cara en los senos de Kurenai chupar y morder ellos.

"Más rápido que me haga más rápido" Kurenai suplicó pura lujuria en su voz. Naruto sólo aceptó y se trasladó a un ritmo más rápido haciéndola gemir aún más. "Harder" ordenó Naruto hizo lo que se le dijo y empujó con más fuerza el sonido del choque de su cuerpo era ahora auditable.

"Oh dios Naruto me voy a correr otra vez", gritó Naruto dando el incentivo para avanzar más rápido y más difícil de llevar a cabo el clímax de Kurenai.

"Yo voy a correr" tanto a los amantes dijo mientras intercambiaban fluidos. Naruto se retiró de la concha de Kurenai revelando que ella rezumaba semen.

Xxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxx en frente de la academia xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx x

Kurenai y Naruto estaban afuera diciendo adiós a los demás.

"Adiós sensei Espero que el resto de la semana sirviendo detención con ustedes" dijo Naruto mientras salía para ir a casa.

"Sí adiós Naruto y espero verte mañana también", dijo mientras se dejó volver a casa también. _"Tal vez debería Anko para ayudarme a detención, estoy seguro que ayuda shell"_ , pensó mientras seguía caminar hasta su casa.


End file.
